Maia
Maia Acheron is the secondary antagonist of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Warped by her long exposure to Dark Eco, she and her brother Gol planned to open the Dark Eco Silos with a modified Precursor Robot in order to flood the world with Dark Eco and reshape it according to their own twisted vision but were ultimately defeated. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' The details of Maia's past prior to The Precursor Legacy are unknown. At some point prior to the game, Maia, as well as Gol, was driven insane by their exposure to Dark Eco, and planned to recreate the world by flooding it with Dark Eco from the Precursor Silos scattered throughout the land. To that end, they used Lurkers to search for Precursor artifacts to rebuild and enhance the functional remains of a Precursor robot. They also kidnapped the four other Sages—Samos, the Blue Sage, the Red Sage and the Yellow Sage—in order to draw on their power. They were presumed dead when Jak destroyed their robot (the remains of which sank into the Silo); however, Samos hinted that they may return. Biography Appearance The fact that Maia is less warped in appearance than her brother may hint that she has not been exposed to Dark Eco as long as him; however, she is just as insane as him. Like Gol, her skin has been turned a grayish-blue color, and there are two patches of darker color on either side of her face. Maia wears a Precursor metal corset and armor, as well as a headdress that resembles the anteater-like heads of the Oracles. While Samos does not suffer a moment of incomprehension when he addresses Maia, it is uncertain whether the changes that she has undergone are as substantial as her brother's - it may be that Samos deduced who she was by the fact that she was with Gol. Personality The nature of Maia's personality before her Dark Eco corruption is never truly touched upon, although a comment spoken by Samos the Sage during a confrontation with the siblings in the Red Sage's lab allows for some reasonable speculation: "And Maia, I told you the Dark Eco would affect you both!" This suggests that Samos had warned Maia specifically (as opposed to both Acherons collectively) about the consequences of becoming involved with Dark Eco. Since Maia obviously didn't heed Samos' advice, it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that her pre-exposure self was either naive enough, arrogant enough, or stubborn enough to ignore the wisdom of a Sage presumably many years her senior. This doesn't rule out the possibility that she merely chose to support and/or emulate Gol, her brother, instead of the admittedly gruff and heavy-handed Samos. Nor does it nix the idea that Gol forced her to research Dark Eco until she was too insane to object; however, the pair exhibited signs of a close relationship that seem to make the possibility of the latter less likely. They are never shown apart and even share a touching moment during a diatribe directed at them by Samos - Gol offered his gloved hand to Maia, who accepted it without hesitation. But regardless of who Maia used to be, her prolonged exposure to Dark Eco made her insane and delusional; like her brother, she truly believed that Dark Eco could be controlled and used to unlock the mysteries of the universe, such as creation itself. She also believed that raising a Lurker army, ravaging the land for Dark Eco and Precursor artifacts, kidnapping the other Sages, building a Precursor Robot from those same artifacts, using it to open the Dark Eco Silos and flooding the world with the dangerous substance was a perfectly acceptable method of achieving her goal. Maia appears to be more violent and sadistic than her brother; in her very first appearance, she encourages the Lurker army under her and her brother's control to "deal harshly with anyone who strays from the Sandover village". She also seems to relish the idea of eventually attacking Sandover - possibly, if it is true that she and Gol felt a bitterness toward Samos for his presumably numerous warnings concerning the research of Dark Eco, they might have seen it as a way of extracting revenge on someone they thought of as an "old fool" who treated their vision with disdain. Abilities Maia uses her mastery of Dark Eco to fly and also to teleport. Since Jak fights their robot and not the Sages themselves, it is unknown what her offensive capabilities may be. However, since they were able to capture the other Sages (and Maia mentions that the Red Sage gave up with little effort), their abilities may be substantial. Trivia * Maia's surname, "Acheron", is identical to the name of the river of woe that circled the Underworld in Greek mythology. * Gol and Maia are twins, according to a trivia question on an old (now defunct) Naughty Dog Precursor Legacy website. Gallery MaiaAcheron.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sages